The Legend of Korra Book 1: Air
by Flying Green
Summary: Korra has mastered Water, Earth, and Fire. But will she be ready to tackle Air and the Equalists? Review and give suggestions. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**As you may have noticed, I deleted my first story due to me reading it over and over in utter disappointment. I would like to start anew, but still keep to the same topic. How I think Lok is going to play out. And after reading some of the other author's stories, my perspective has been changed immensly. Please review. Criticise to your liking, I really don't mind.**

**...**

"Very good Korra, you are ready to begin your airbending training." Sifu Zoden, Korra's fire-bending teacher, announced.

"YES! About time!" Korra exclaimed showing no effort to hold back her overwhelming excitement. Immediately, she began blabbering about all the rumors she had heard about the famous city of The United Republic. Her Sifu held his finger-tips to his temples, obviously working up a headache due to Korra's annoying jabber.

"Noise." Zoden snapped at her, and the happy banter stopped instantly in mid-sentence. Korra still stood facing her Sifu with her mouth agape, as if he had stolen her words right out.

"Sorry." Korra muttered, masking her temporary enthusiastic mood.

She took a couple steps across the training ring towards Zoden, where she had just barely passed her final fire-bending test with ease. All she was required to do was take down a fire-bendering master using only that element, and she finished the guy off in two minutes flat.

Once she reached her educator, she respectfully bowed.

"Thank you for teaching me the art of fire. I am grateful to have learned it from you. Your teachings will most certainlybe helpful on my journeys as the Avatar." The teenager stated. She had imagined that he would have smiled at her for once or at least have patted her on the back, but he just nodded and uttered, "Your welcome Avatar Korra. It was my pleasure." _Pleasure my ass! I had to call The White Lotus Concil to come all the way down here just to convince him to teach me one move!_ Korra thought to herself, but in the end he had proved to be a good trainer, so he meant well.

Figuring their conversation was over, Korra turned on her heel and stalked out of the training grounds with her back to Zoden, not seeing the corner of her Sifu's mouth twitch into a smile.

...

_The boat for United Republic leaves at noon, get there on time because the captain's not going to wait for you. Here's the address you'll need and some copper pieces. Have a safe trip._

_-Zoden_

Korra scanned the note resting on her pillow. Her cheap hotel room she'd rented while training with Zoden smelled like sweat and dirty socks, they seriously needed to get maid service desprately. Korra was slightly disappointed with the amount of copper pieces scattered inside the leather pouch provided by her Sifu. That would only be enough for a couple days, maybe a week if she held back on food and slept on park benches.

"Ugh! Only an hour until Noon! Why can't I just lay here!" Korra yelled not caring if the people in neighboring rooms heard her.

After a long sigh, Korra hauled herself out of bed, peeled her training gear off, threw on some casual water tribe clothes, stuffed the money and Tenzin's address in her pocket, and saddled up her animal guide, Naga, to head to the boat._ 11:45, shit, that's not enough time!_ Giving Naga a soft kick to the sides, they took off to the docks, barely catching the boat in time.

"I'm sorry you've gotta stay down here. Don't worry, soon enough it'll be over. Okay?" Korra comforted her pet while she led the furry polar-bear dog into one of the bigger cages in the below decks of the boat. The animal groaned and licked Korra across her face. On that note Korra left her moaning friend and asended up the stairs.

...

_BEEP! BEEP!_ The boat's obnoxious horn sounded waking Korra up from her deep slumber. She walked out of her cabin and out onto the main deck. The city lights stood out like paints of all different neon colors spattered on an ink black canvas. It was a breath-taking sight. Pulling out the crumpled piece of paper from her pocket, she read the address scrawled in almost unreadable handwriting. Air Temple Island was all it said._ This can't be right, this isn't even an address! It's only the name of a place!_ Full of doubts, Korra rode Naga off the black-smoke producing vehicle, towards a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Korra felt was a hard metal object meet the back of her skull with bone-crushing force, sending stars dancing across her field of vision. Then she felt her body crumple to the cobble-stone alleyway.

2 hours later...

Korra wakes up and instantly, overwhelming pain enters her head just below her high pony-tail. Her shaking hand reaches toward the wound but is stopped in mid-air. A heavy metal cuff huggs her wrist uncomfortably and a chain trails from it into the wall behind her. Korra inspected her other limbs and found the same results. She slowly craned her neck to scan her dark holding cell. Three of the four walls in the room are damp impenatrable brick ones, and the wall across from her is barred, but she couldn't tell what material it was made from. One thing is for sure though, it's not metal. That would've been way too risky.

"And it awakens." Boomed a low male voice.

Korra squinted through the barred wall at the figure and tried to identify it, but the low light wasn't helping and she figured that little bump on the head wasn't doing much for her either. _Oh god that hurts!_

"Ah, I see you are still a little, dazed. Oh! Speaking of that matter, looks like the wound reopened when you woke up. Ouch." The shadowed man reported.

Korra instinctively reached for the gash but, like all the other attempts, was stopped by her irritating short manacles. As if on cue she felt warm liquid trickle down the back of her neck. It left a dark red trail, and soon other dropplets followed in it's path.

"She's bleeding. Hurry get a doctor and-" But the man was cut off as Korra's vision blackened and she plunged into darkness.

...

"Ugh..." Korra moaned as she attempted to get up. The second she put her weight on her legs they collapsed under her and she found she could no longer move them.

"Chi-blockers. I am going to kill-" Korra starts.

"Kill who? Now let's not be violent here." The man who visited her before bellows.

"Says the guy who threw a rock at my head and had me chained up!"

"Details, details. Did you notice your legs aren't chained now? See I'm being kind here!"

Korra glanced down at her unrestrained ankles. He wasn't lieing, but he wasn't telling the whole truth either.

"Except I can't move them. Free me now and nobody gets hurt." Korra seethed.

The man didn't reply, only stared at her for a moment. Her messy hair was still binded in same style, with the two small pony-tails of hair framing her face and the rest of the hair pulled loosely into a back one. He could obviously tell the teenager was scared out of her wits, but she masked it with anger. So much anger. Her electric blue eyes seemed easy to get lost in, they looked as calming as the ocean and as beautiful as it's majestic waves. Her muscular arms were straining against her mighty bonds, with veins coarsing along her forearms. Lastly he glanced at her blood-stained wound, he knew she was in no physical condition to fight. But he had no doubt she had the inner-strength to take any man down.

"I'm not going to free you. But I do have a small favor to ask."

"Screw you. I'm not gonna anything that could possibly ever benefit you."

"I want you to energybend my son."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, this is chapter three. I'm seriously hoping you guys like where its going, by the way, I'm going to try to make the characters and the world entirely as accurate as possible based on the tiny bits of information we've recieved and on occasion, are recieving. As always, review and give constructive criticisim! Enjoy!**

...

"Energybend? I-I can't do that anyways. Avatar Aang was the only person with the knowledge of-"

"Listen here. Aang knew it. You know it._ Fix_ my son!" The man yelled. He spat the word out with extreme emphasis.

"So since he is a bender, you think he's some sort of, of _monster?_"

"I am Amon. I believe ALL benders are mosters. But I prefer to use the word, demons. A waste of space. A waste of life." Suddenly, a small man hustled next to Amon and whispered something into his ear quietly enough so Korra couldn't eavesdrop.

Amon shot one last glare at the girl and stalked out of the hallway. Korra willed her leg to twitch, and to her surprise, it did as told. After a few minutes of getting rejuvenated, Korra lept on to her stable feet and approached the barred door on the other side of her prison. Luckily, her wrist shackles were longer and gave more lee-way to roam. She figured that the chains would be just barely long enough for her hands to wrap around the bars. She outstreched her hands and they hovered around the slick rounded surface. The links were taut but they allowed the space. _Victory!_ Korra thought to soon. Her fingers brushed the hard material and immediately, bursts of static energy raced and coarsed through her body. Electric door. Beautiful.

...

"Why was it so important to call me down here?" A frusterated Amon barked.

"Because sir, your son requested on speaking to you." One of his henchmen reported in a weak voice.

"Bring him in."

The wide iron doors of the control room swung open on cue and a lanky ten year old boy stood in the frame. His close-cropped jet-black hair looked dampened. He sported a sea green t-shirt and yellow sweat pants. Small beads of sweat traveled down the side of his face and he seemed out of breath.

"What is it Oman?" Amon adressed his son.

"I would like to speak to the Avatar." Oman simply replied.

"Why?"

"Because Father, I just do."

"You are going to tell me right now young man!"

"Fine! I wanted her to energybend me! Okay?"

"I understand you regret being the creature you are son but I already checked! The Avatar is not going to help me! I-I mean you." Amon stuttered. His son's eyes had tears welling up in them. Oman was raised into anti-bending, he believed in it, but it truely struck him hard when his father called him a creature. He sprinted out of the room toward the prison cells, not wanting his father to see him cry.

...

_God Dammit! There's no way out!_ Korra layed sprawled out on her back gazing up at the mossy ceiling, looking for some sort of weak spot. Smoke still rose from her electrocuted fingertips, it had stunned her pretty badly. The soft pads on her fingers stung like hell. Suddenly she heard quick heavy footsteps coming from the torch-lit hallway. A small boy stumbled in front of her room and peered in. Korra was struggling to sit up from her position on the solid hard floor.

"Are you Avatar Korra?" The boy asked in a hushed tone.

Korra numbly bobbed her head. He let out a sigh of relief and dug around in his pockets. His hand had found a brass ring with three keys attached to it, making a clinking sound when he jammed one of them into the door's keyhole. With a satisfying click the door slid open and the boy hustled to her side. He seemed in a hurry, and Korra was curious to know why this strange little boy had been looking for her. His arm shot out, grasping her muscular forearm, and he inserted a second key into a slot on her manacle. The latch unfastened and the restraint dove off her wrist. He repeated the process with her other shackle. Seconds later, the Avatar was free, the only problem being her head wound caused even the slightest movement to be a painful one. Plus, her body was still recovering from her electrocution.

"C'mon! Please! I need to get you out of here!" The boy pleaded.

"Only if you tell me," Korra panted,"your name and why you freed me."

"There's time for that once we get you out of here! Hurry, we don't have much time until the guards come on their partrol!"

The frantic voice of the boy brought her back to reality._ Suck it up Korra._ And she did just that. Even though she was dazed, she could still walk and maybe jog. But sprinting wasn't an option, not in her condition. She hauled herself up onto her unstable legs and almost toppled over but the boy quickly looped his arm under her, allowing her to lean her weight onto him. He was definately strong for his age.

"We need to go now! Can you run?"

"I-I can try."

And despite Korra's immense pain she pulled through it for the boy. They ran through a labyrinth of hallways and finally reached their destination. In front of them stood a sturdy metal door that had rust stains specked across its face. Using the last key on his key ring the boy unlocked the door and they stepped into the dark room.

The light fixtures sprung to life illuminating the enormous garage. It was over flowing with at least a thousand different vehicles. Grabbing Korra's hand, the boy steered her inbetween and to and fro to the other side of the room, where another door awaited.

"This is the last door. Behind it is the outside world. You are going to have to take a motorcycle to Republic City. It's the fastest way."

"Wait! I need to know who you are first!"

"My name is Oman. And I am the son of your captor."

"Why did you free me?"

Suddenly a loud noise echoed across the chamber. Armed men in black gear flooded out of the doorway from where the duo had entered.

"No time, go!" Oman shoved her violently through the doorway and slammed it behind her. Korra heard the _click_ of a lock and knew there was no going back. She drew in a deep breath of fresh evening air. Knowing she didn't have much time, she took off, sprinting away from her prison, from the masked man, and from the strange little boy. Never looking back.

...

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon. Please tell me what you'd like to see in future chapters! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I realize that last chapter may have been a little confusing but no need to fear, answers are here! As always review, ask questions and give suggestions. :P**

**...**

Korra ran. She ran as fast as humanly possible, the cold evening air nipping at her bare arms which were pumping at a break-neck pace. She weeved and bobbed through the dense forest that was surrounding her prison. It seemed to have no end. Finally Korra stopped to take a well deserved break, she had just sprinted at least five miles. The orange sky faded into a navy blue one, dotted with twinkling stars._ What I would do for a coat right now._ She peeled her fur wrap off and layed it on her shoulders, but it really didn't provide much heat. Plopping down on a soft patch of ground, she fixed her body into the crook of a tree, closing her eye-lids and falling into sleep.

"Hello Korra, I have been awaiting your arrival." A loud voice startled Korra awake.

She discovered she was not in the mossy green forest anymore but was sitting in a meditating stance in the clouds.

"Where am I?" But inside Korra knew where she was, The Spirit Realm.

Out of nowhere a figure was approaching Korra, as he came closer his features were appearing. His sterling gray eyes, his wrinkly comeplexion, his light blue air-nomad tattoos came into view, and Korra knew this man was her previous life. Avatar Aang.

"Avatar Aang!" Korra quickly sprung to her feet and gave a respective bow.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"What? What do you-" Then she remembered her head wound. Instinctively, her hand flew to the back of her head but she patted nothing but her tangled brown locks.

"I-I don't understand."

"Your physical wounds do not travel to The Spirit World with you, Korra."

"Then why did you ask me if I was okay?"

"Your mental wounds however, do come. I realize you are very scared and confused. Are you not?"

Okay, one thing was for sure, she was not gonna admit she was scared to the almighty of Avatars.

"N-no."

He simply chuckled.

"I know what you're thinking Korra, in fact I can read your every thought. But, I only want to help you. All the answers will be revealed to you if you just find The United Republic."

"I already did that! But the second I stepped foot in that place I was ambushed and brought here!"

"Korra, trust me. We don't have much time before they find you."

"Before who finds me? Please I need answers!"

"In due time. Until then goodbye Avatar Korra."

The clouds faded and she stood in the forest leaning against the tree she had curled up on before.

_Crack!_ A twig snapped not to far away. Korra was suddenly reminded of her predessesor's words. _We don't have much time before they find you._ She gathered her fur wrap, and her thoughts aswell, and sprinted silently into the night.

...

Finally Korra had reached the borders of the massive city at around three o'clock in the morning. Her head was throbbing violently, because of her injury or lack of oxygen she didn't know. Kneeling next to a small fishing pond, she water-bended some of its contents and began the process of healing herself, which she really wasn't to good at.

"Hello there stranger! Couldn't help but notice that your struggling just a bit! Need some help?" A guy about her age waddled over to her side. He had dark brown hair that came to a point at the back of his head and a pudgy baby-like face that made him seem even more friendly, if that were possible. He was sporting yellow and green Earth Kingdom attire.

"You a water-bender?" Korra asked, though already knowing his answer.

"Nope!"

"Then why are you offering help?"

"It's 'cause I got some fancy medicine to help the pain go away," He held up his hand which was grasping a bag filled to the brim with herbs and other concoactions."See?"

"Not interested. I can help myself."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No. I'm looking for an old guy that lives in the city and my lost polar-bear-dog."

Suddenly she remembered her helpless Naga. She fought back the tears in the back of her eyes. They had known eachother since the begining of both their youths, they were one, inseprable. Until now.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Korra snapped back a little to quickly.

"Jeese! Listen, if you don't have a place to stay... You can stay the night at my place but, seeing as you're so independent and all-"

"I'd love to stay with you."

"Welp, that settles that question. I'm Bolin, and you'll meet my big bro Mako when we get back to the apartment."

"I'm Ava-... I mean I'm Korra. From the Southern Water Tribe." She dropped her glowing water on the ground and thrusted her soaked hand towards Bolin. They exchanged greetings and started walking to the said guy's apartment.

...

**I hope this might've cleared some questions you where forming in your mind. Meeting Bolin just flew into my mind, it's probably unlikely they are going t meet like that but... Hey! It made a good story! Did it not? Chapter 5 will be on the way shortly! Until then, humor yourselves by reading some of my other stories. Finding Out seems to be the favorite. Alright, Bye! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I really hope my story is captivating you or anyone else to want to read more. And because I haven't gotton any reviews... I really don't know if there is even anyone reading this! Sadly, I might even give up on this story soon. And it had so much potential! So taking this to mind please do tell me what your thoughts on my story are. Because every writer appreciates feedback.**

**...**

Gym-socks and moldy cheese was the odor that lingered in the apartment. Korra dry heaved upon entering and was doing everything she could to keep down vomit.

"Uh! What's that stench!" Korra said behind her hands, which were clasping her nostrils together.

"That Korra, is the smell of champions!" Bolin stated, then he drew in a deep breath and exhaled. He had a dreamy look on his face, like he had just smelled freshly picked roses.

"Mako! Get your lazy ass up! We have a visitor!" Bolin shouted to a wooden door that had 'Mako' carved into the face in neat letters.

"Uh... Why is it so important?" The low voice of the guy 'Mako' was muffled from behind the door.

" 'Cause it is!"

"Fine..."

The door creeked open and in the doorway stood a 6 foot tall guy a little older than Korra. His dark black hair looked messy and there were dark circles under his eyes, but he was the most gorgeos thing Korra had seen. His angular face was pale similar to that of a vampire, and his golden eyes reminded Korra of the sun. He looked at her with a sort of approving look and slowly offered his hand.

"I'm Mako."

"Korra." She replied taking his hand and shaking it gently.

"What brings you to The UR?"

"Some dude I need to meet named Tenzin."

"Wait, _the _Tenzin?" Bolin interrupted,"The only airbending son of the Avatar?"

"Y'know him?"

"Everyone does! What do you want to see him for?"

"I need to master airbending...Shit!" Korra yelled. She looked at the two boy's faces. They both looked utterly confused and shocked.

"Welp, better be going. Nice meeting you!" Korra spat and turned to run out the front door but Bolin caught her arm.

"Y-you were water-bending at the pond, and now you say you need to master air-bending?" Bolin stammered.

Mako jumped in,"You're the Avatar then!"

Korra sighed and blew loose hair out of her face. They knew, it was time to tell them.

"All right. You guys caught me. I'm the Avatar, and I was sent here to master the last element I need to learn. From Tenzin."

Both brothers looked at each-other for a second then smiled.

"Welcome Avatar Korra. You are welcome to stay as long as you want while you train-"

"That's not nessesary, I'm sure Tenzin will offer me a place to stay. But thanks." She said ripping her arm free from Bolin's iron grip.

"Now, if you can show me the way to..." Korra took the piece of paper out of her pocket and examined it,"Air Temple Island, I would be happy."

"But you're injured! You should at least rest a while, please? I want to make sure you're okay." Bolin urged on. Korra just rolled her eyes and plopped onto the leather couch in the center of the room. Bolin's face turned into a relieved smile and he rushed to the kitchen to get some food for her. Mako fell into the chair neighboring Korra's couch, and closed his eyes.

"So you're Avatar Aang's succesor? Hmf..." Mako announced behind closed eyes, peeking one of them open momentarily.

"What? Were you expecting someone better?" Korra spat at him angrily.

"Maybe I expected a level-headed mature and calm person. Not a hot-headed threatening angry teenage girl."

"Uh! Do you know what it is like being _the_ Avatar? It's pressuring and people like you just make it worse!" Korra raged bolting up from her seat. "I'm leaving!" She finished and stormed out the door.

"Women." Mako murmured to himself.

...

**Okay, I know this was definately not the best chapter. It's undescriptive and it probably has way to much conversation. But I will hope to steer clear of that next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! Sorry for the dialouge-clouded chapter before. I'm really going to try and make this chapter much better. Feedback is always welcome and super appreciated. On with the show...**

**...**

Korra angrily ran through the empty streets of Republic City. The moon hung eerily low in the pitch black sky, shedding it's silver light upon the city. The polluted air smelled of oil and burnt rubber, much different to the fresh crisp scent of the South Pole.

_The nerve of that guy! He doesn't even know what it is like being the Avatar!_ Korra slowed down to a walk and found herself strolling along to a park nearby. Once she reached her unintended destination she collapsed onto the soft grass. The moon's light made everything look gray, it was like someone took a vacum and sucked up all the color. Korra stared up at the white orb and felt energy coarse through her body, giving her an adrenaline rush. Being the natural waterbender she was, Korra always felt more powerful at night, er, morning in this case. After all it was 4:00 am. Since Korra was the only soul at the park, she suddenly felt a wave of loneliness wash over her. Igniting a small flame in the palm of her hand, she relaxed her muscles and let out a long breath.

_Snap!_

"Who's there!" Korra franticly scrambled to her feet and turned her comfort flame into a large fire-ball. No answer.

"I _said,_ who's there!" She shouted into the darkness, her voice echoing through the tree infested park. Female laughter followed and a figure emerged in front of her. A woman, most likely in her early 40's, with graying hair and a smirk on her face stood crossing her arms. When Korra got a closer look she noticed the woman had three scars in rows upon her cheek, like an animal had clawed her at some point. She was clad in black armor and a golden badge in the shape of a five-pointed star was pinned over her heart. Engrraved in the badge was RCPF, standing for Republic City Police Force Korra assumed.

"Young women like yourself shouldn't be out here alone." The stranger announced in a harsh tone.

"I can handle myself, I'm not a little girl." Korra bit back in response.

"Yeah okay. How old are you now?"

"Seventeen. What about it?"

"You are legally an adult at the age of eighteen, I recommend you do not wander these streets alone in the middle of the night. That's when the anti-benders are around."

"Who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do?"

"Chief Bei Fong, sheriff of the Republic City Policce Force. And daughter of the legendary Toph Bei Fong. Why do you think you are miss important?"

"I'm the Avatar. That's why."

The chief hocked and spit off to the side and scanned Korra. The corner of her lip jerked into a half smile and she shook her head.

"It's about time you showed up, do you have a place to stay Miss Almighty Avatar?"

"No. Do you know where Air Temple Island is?"

"Yeah, see that island with that tower on it out in the ocean? That's the place you're looking for. I recommend you wait until morning to go."

"Thanks, um, can I call you Chief?"

"Haha! No, you can call me Lin."

Korra nodded and bowed.

"Hey maybe you'd like to join the metal-bending force!" Lin chimed to her.

"Maybe... Uh, thanks again, Lin!" And with that Korra sprinted out to the ocean shore, where her new challenge would begin.

...

**Okay, I'm going to try and introduce a new charcter(s) in each chapter, so tell me how that's working out. I really don't get why everyone never reviews! It's starting to make me a little pissy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm already filled with more passion to keep writing this story. All it takes is one review guys, and I really appreciate Blue Slide Park's review. Also, I thank everyone who favorited this story or who favorited me. You guys don't know how much it makes me relieved and warm inside, and I'm really glad everyone is enjoying the story! Have you guys seen the latest leaked clips of the first episode? They are epic! Anyway sorry for ranting, now without further ado, LET US BEGIN WITH KORRA!**

...

After hours of waiting, the sterling silver of the moon was chased away by the golden intense sun. It was about time, Korra was debating about just to breaking into the mansion instead. But then she would just have Adicka on her case, and Korra _really_ did not want that. An over-exhausted Avatar slumped to the giant wooden doors of the household and slammed the side of her fist on them a couple of times, hearing the loud booming noises echoing through the house and the cracking sound of her fist meeting the solid wood. She focused her senses and stopped her vicious knocking, and very faintly she could hear petite footsteps approaching the door. Looking down at herself, Korra formed a frown. She looked like a mess. Her clothes were wrinkled, torn, and stained with blood. Where as, her face was caked in dirt, dried blood, and sweat. _Bet I'm looking attractive._ Korra thought to herself.

Finally, a click from the door told Korra that it was being unlocked. They swung open and revealed a woman, who was obviously pregnant, surrounded by three young children. They all stood and stared wide-eyed at the teenager. The woman quickly shook it off and smiled weakly.

"Hello! And who might you be?" Pregers chimed cheerfully, while her kids rubbed the sleep from their eyes.

"Um, I'm-" Korra started.

"Wait, are you injured? Do you need shelter? Please, please come inside."

"Oh no, I'm actually pretty good right now. I'm here because a little certain someone told me a man named Tenzin lived here."

"Oh, you mean my husband? Oh yes yes! He is outback, Jinora will take you to him."

The oldest-looking kid from the trio stepped forward. She was a girl probably about twelve or so, and she had dark brown hair that was bound into a single bun on the side of her head. She started walking away from the doorway, and when she realized Korra wasn't following her, turned around and beckoned with her hand.

"Well, are you coming?" Jinora yelled.

Korra looked one last time at the woman, who answered with a reassuring nod, and jogged over to the little girl. She led Korra down a path that wound through lush gardens until they finally reached clearing. Trees surrounded the square space forming a natural fence, and the sun peeked up over the horizon. Sitting in the middle of the space in meditating position, was a man tattooed with blue arrows. His brunette goatee was the only hair on his head. Jinora bowed and quickly to Korra and swiftly left the haven. Peeking one eye open, the man unfolded his legs and approached Korra.

"What brings you to Air Temple Island young lady?" He asked in a neutral voice.

"I'm here to see Master Tenzin. And I assume you are him." Korra announced and took a bow.

"I can see you are pretty banged up. Are you okay? I know some excellent healers."

"I'm fine. What I came here for was because I needed to meet you, and... ask you to teach me air-bending."

"Haha! Oh, you kids these days. You do know that you mustbe an _air-bender_ to actually bend air right?"

"I'm. Being. Serious. Tenzin, look at me. What do you see?"

He rolled his eyes and examined her more closely, his wrinkled eyes squinted.

"I see a very bloody, dirty teenage girl. With deep blue eyes that... No. No. It can't be. I'm going insane."

"What do you see, Tenzin?"

"Father. I see father in you."

...

**That's right. Cliff-hanger! Don't worry though because soon enough Chapter 8 will be moving on over soon. Hard to believe I've already written 7 chapters. Anyways, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm just gonna say one thing. I'm not sure where I'm heading right now. And I think I need some suggestions. Sure, I can handle the storyline, but I need to know if you think there is still more left to the story. Anyway, time to read and enjoy. :P**

**...**

"So you are the new Avatar. Father told me that he was coming back but I had no idea what he meant. He meant you were coming, because you are him." Tenzin said as he stared at Korra. Or rather into her, looking for some traces of Aang.

"I'm me. Okay? I'm Korra. Aang is Aang. All we share is the Avatar Spirit, we don't have a physical connection to eachother. So stop staring at me like that!" Korra yelled.

"Disrespectful already. Hmm, you are not off to a good start. Leave. Go inside and wash up. That dried blood is giving me nausea." Tenzin ordered and plopped down back into his meditating stance, closing his eyes. Korra just turned on her heel and stomped back the way she came.

Jinora was waiting for her near the doorway. She sprung up eagerly and opened the over-large door. Korra clumsily tripped while walking into the mansion, causing a quiet giggle to emerge from the little girl.

"Why are you bloody?" She said.

Korra winced, she was hoping she didn't have to lie to these kids. She wasn't even sure what happened herself, that's why she also sought answers. Maybe this girl was old enough to know about her masked kidnappers.

"I was kidnapped by a masked man, who threw a metal stone at my head. That's were most of the blood came from. The other blood is probably that from my wrists, that bled when the shackles cut into them." Korra responded, hoping the girl didn't take that as to violent. Jinora stopped and stared at her with a look of horror sprawled across her face.

"Was it the Equalists?" She whispered to Korra.

Korra frankly had no idea what so ever who those jerks were but she nodded her head in response.

Next the girl grabbed Korra's wrist and led her through a labyrinth of hallways with several doors branching off.

"In here."

She shoved the door open fiercely and led Korra into what looked like a very nice washroom. Jinora seized a rag from a pile of neatly folded towels.

"I'll be back, I need to wet this." Jinora said.

"No need," Korra answered, "Watch this."

Twirling her wrist, Korra waved her arm in the air. Immediatly, stray drops of water appeared and veered towards her fingers like boats to a lighthouse. Jinora watched in awe as Korra's water engulfed fingers moved closer to the cloth. Korra shoot Jinora a quick smile and released the liquid, allowing it to seep into the wash-rag.

"You're a water-bender! That was so cool!"

"Not really. If you want to see cool, I'll have to show you some of my other tricks sometime." Korra bragged. Jinora snagged the now dampened cloth and gently pressed it to the teen's bloodied face. Korra winced under the pressure but allowed the girl to scrub away at her face. In some weird way, it relaxed her, she felt safe.

"All done. You can take a bath now if you want. I'll leave."

"No! In fact, I wanted to show you some water-bending moves. And maybe you could teach- I mean show me some of your air-bending moves." Korra saved herself. Maybe if Tenzin wasn't teaching her, his daughter could give her a few pointers.

"Awesome! I'll meet you outside, Daddy told me to give you one of our guest bedrooms. You can go ahead and take the one down the hall to the left." She reported. Korra was liking this girl already, she seemed to carry some intellect. With luck, maybe she could weasel some information out of her about the Equalists.

Korra emerged from the bathroom feeling some-what more refreshed than before. The pain in her head was subsiding, and she was eager to watch Jinora airbend. Yes, Korra felt kind of awkward admitting that to herself.

Her room was decent. It was definitely not as nice as the rest of the house but... It was cozy. A queen-sized bed sat in the corner opposite from her closet, and the walls were decorated with shelves carrying a variety of things. Air Nomad antiques, books, and scrolls were neatly organized on them. Lastly, right above the bed, pasted to the ceiling was a Pro-bending poster. The colors caught Korra's attention and she automaticially found herself digging through the shelves looking for some sort of guide to this 'pro-bending'.

After sifting through the loads of junk in her room and getting nowhere, Korra dragged herself out of her room and to the garden outside, were Jinora promised she would be. It was now evening and the pink sky was littered with orange tinged clouds. There was a slight breeze that made Korra wish the Equalists hadn't taken her blue parka. Korra finally decided to wait for Jinora who probably knew the place like the back of her hand. Making sure that nobody was spying on her, she earth-bended a bench of stone, pretty nicely too if Korra did say so herself. There was a shreik of delight from the other side of the garden, and a second later three youngsters were riding airballs into the clearing.

"Wait a minute! That bench was never here!" The bald boy announced. His siblings nodded with agreement. Truth was, Korra didn't want these kids to know she was the Avatar but...

"Oh, that? I earth-bended it. Isn't it nice?" Korra proudly stated.

"You're grandaddy Aang?" The middle child, Ikki, said.

"Why does everyone think that I am that old wrinkly nomad?" Korra yelled in frustration, "We are not the same person!"

The kids started to back away, and the pregnant woman emerged from the mansion.

"Is everything alright out here?" Pregers asked her children. They nodded franticially with nervous looks sprawled across each of their faces. Pema looked at Korra, who's hands were balled into fists and eyebrows furrowed.

"Korra, are you settled down?" Korra answered by relaxing her muscles and shifting her position to a more laid-back one.

"Good. I'm going to make dinner now." She casually walked away back to the house as if the whole ordeal had never even happened.

Once she was out of sight, Jinora approached Korra and plopped down next to her on the earth-bended bench.

"I thought he was you because you share the Avatar Spirit." She simply said, as if apologizing.

"It's complicated Jinora. I'm sorry for yelling at you guys. Anyway, I would love for you guys to teach me some air-bending moves!" Korra enthusiasticly changed the awkward subject.

The trio immediatly jumped into air-bending fighting stances, Jinora demonstrating the proper technique. _Oh boy. I never thought I would be trained by three kid air-bending masters._ Korra then chuckled at the thought. What a sight this would be.

**...**

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't wrote in a while. Please review! :P**


End file.
